For standing liquid filled bag type packages with a relatively large volume, for example more than 1.5 liters, a draining valve arranged on a side surface of the package, for emptying contents from the package, is often used, as packages according to the above formed by a thin plastic foil material often may be difficult to empty from an opening arranged on the upper surface of the package without spillage, as the package is experienced as being yieldable when one tries to tip it over to pour out its contents.
Draining valves are for example used in packages of the “bag-in-box” type where a flexible liquid filled bag provided with a draining valve arranged through the wall of the bag is arranged within a rigid package. The draining valve is inserted in the rigid package during transport, but is arranged to be possible to pull out from the rigid package when one desires to drain liquid from the bag.
SE 525 077 C2 shows a bag of a flexible sheet material with two side walls, where an elastic material string defining a stabilizing transition between the vertical side wall and the horizontal bottom of a filled bag, is connected to each one of the side walls in its lower edge.